badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Man In The Center Of The Road
Note: I did not write this pasta and I am in no way taking credit for writing it. When I woke up from sleeping, the newspaper was on my nightstand. Who put the newspaper there? I asked myself. The transparent wrapping on the paper had dirt, and something similar to blood. I opened the paper carefully and the main article said "Crazy Killer On The Loose!" They had to be joking. This always happens in cheesy horror movies. They read the newspaper, they go investigate, get trapped, and DIE. I decided to read the article and it had an interview with a "victim" of his nickname "The Man In The Center Of The Road". I laughed. This could not be true. I kept reading the article and they had a picture of him. That's when I stopped reading. He looked like a little kid in a mask. I threw the paper away and went to Starbucks to get some coffee. When I was going back home, I noticed an unusual figure by my street lane. I asked my neighbors and they said they didn't see anything. I guess my mind was playing tricks on me. I went to bed earlier than I usually did. I shouldn't have. Hell, even staying up all night sounded better than what happened. You want to know what happened? When I was going to bed I kept hearing noises outside my house. I lived alone, so I was kind of freaked out. I looked out the window and I saw the same mysterious figure by my window. I called my friend and asked him I if I could spend the night at his house because I kept hearing and seeing stuff. He thought I was crazy but I did not care. When I was going to sleep in his house someone kept knocking on the door. I told my friend to go open the door and so he did. I heard a loud bang on the floor. He was dead. I ran to his bathroom and I locked the door. Someone was here. "Helloooooo?" he said. "Who are you?" I yelled. "I am the man in the center of the road." I was shocked. It was true! He is real! He ran and broke open the door. He looked like the person in the news article. He had a bloody knife in his hand. He made a horrible, evil smile. I was scared and almost crying. I didn't know what to do. I pushed him and ran outside. I was driving to the police station, but then he was there. The man in the center of the road. I got on full speed and I was there at the police station. I ran in and told the police. They told me to go hide in their "secret room". I hid in there for an hour. When I got out, everyone was gone, including the man. The man in the center of the road. You might be next. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Stories on CP Wiki